Danny Phantom in Double Trouble
by unknownwritergirl
Summary: When Danny splits in two again, Carrie must now entertain shy Danny Fenton and heroic Danny Phantom while Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Alan go into the Ghost Zone to get back the Ghost Catcher from Skulker, Ember, and Technus. DannyFxCarriexDannyP r & r!
1. Chapter 1

_**Double Trouble**_

Co-written with S.O.Lmaster. This story came out of the top of my head. What if Danny had split himself up again? Who will Carrie choose? The shy, timd, insecure Danny Fenton? Or the cocky, heroic, determinded Danny Phantom? This will also be one of my last DannyxCarrie stories for awhile. I've noticed I've been making WAY too many of them. As much as some people love my DannyxCarrie pair, I might have to try again for DannyxMiley or DannyxSam. Anyway, please enjoy this new fic. And Please read and review

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Danny! You're going to be late for school! Would you hurry up!" Jazz screamed through the door as she pounded on the door; she heard groaning on the other side and sighed, "Daniel James Fenton!"

"Hold your horses, Jazz!" Danny called out. "I'm coming out!"

Danny finally opened the door and Jazz rolled her eyes, "Ok...let's get going before mom and dad show us another stupid invention..." Jazz stated as she lead Danny down the steps.

"Wait...doesn't Alan make inventions too?" Danny pointed out, "How come you have no problem with that?"

"Because he doesn't try to show me what he makes every time he does one," Jazz answered, "Besides, his inventions are normal, not ghost hunting related."

Danny just shrugged. "I guess that's true."

"Anyway...let's just get going..." Jazz and Danny got into Jazz's car and drove off to Casper High.

Danny sighed as he watched houses go by, deep in thought. Another boring day at Casper High...maybe a ghost attack was going to happen. Hopefully not!

* * *

Later on in the school...

"It was said that Yin and Yang were two different sides of a coin," Mr. Lancer pointed out in class.

The class groaned. Danny heard Carrie mutter beside him, "Gee...who would have thought that this class can get even more boring than it already is..."

Danny managed to choke down his laughter as Mr. Lancer went on, "Now, for your homework tonight, I would like a 5 page report on Yin and Yang. Oh how they came to be and such. It's due next Monday!"

Danny just quietly groaned in frustration.

* * *

At lunch...

"Awe man...a 5 page-report?! There is no way I can make a 5-page report on the likely hood of Yib and Yingy!" Tucker cried.

"It's Yin and Yang Tuck...and besides, I thought subject was pretty interesting..." Sam pointed out.

"Really? I beg a differ..." Carrie rolled her eyes, "I was thinking of probably bringing my pillow into class so I can sleep there...but I think Mr. Lancer wouldn't approve that...of course when was he approved of anything?!"

Danny chuckled a bit. "You got that right."

"So...how about we all go to one of our houses and do our reports together?" Tucker offered.

"NOT my house...my parents will flip if they see any of you three," Sam pointed out.

"That's okay. Why don't we all go to my house?" Danny suggested.

"Sure, as long as we don't get bombarded by your parents to see another dumb invention...oh wait...they do that EVERY time...what was I thinking?" Carrie asked and the group laughed.

Later on that day, Danny, Carrie, Sam, and Tucker found themselves at FentonWorks and just as Carrie said, they were bombarded by another invention Jack made, "Check this baby out!" Jack cried, "It allows you to track down any ghost in sight from 1000 miles away! I call it the new and improved Ghost Detector!"

"Ghosts directly in front of you," The detector stated as Danny and Carrie both glanced at each other nervous.

"That's weird." Jack said confused. "I don't see any ghosts around."

Maddie frowned as the kids inched toward their rooms, "We got homework, later!" Danny called and he and his friends rushed upstairs.

"I swear, your parents are going to figure it out sooner or later!" Tucker breathed as soon as they were safe in Danny's room.

"Hopefully not..." Danny sighed and they got to work.

They were nearly halfway done when Danny and Carrie both gasped to see their ghost senses go off.

"Ghost nearby?" Sam asked, noticing them.

"Either that it's a false alarm..." Carrie shrugged when...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!"

"Yup...false alarm..." Carrie mumbled as she and Danny turned ghost.

"Now what do you want?" Danny moaned.

"What does it matter?! I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost answered as he waved his arms before phasing through the floor.

"Do we have to go after that dork?" Carrie asked.

"Guess so..." Danny shrugged and he and Carrie grabbed Sam and Tucker before phasing after the lame ghost right into the lab. "It shouldn't take long anyway." Danny mentioned.

The ghost halfas set Tucker and Sam safely on the ground before watching the Box Ghost raise up boxes, "Prepare for your boxed up doom!"

The Box Ghost threw boxes straight at Carrie first, "Carrie!" Danny shoved Carrie out of the way and the box hit Danny in the chest, causing him to fly backwards toward the ghost catcher!

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Carrie cried.

But Danny kept flying until he fell through the Ghost Catcher.

Suddenly they heard a scream and the group gasped as they watched Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom fall to the ground, both unconscious! Carrie glared at the Box Ghost, "Ok you moron!" She pointed the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in, "Glad that's over, now let's get Danny back to normal!"

Before they all could move, there were three green flashes coming from the Ghost Portal. Carrie, Tucker, and Sam glance over to see Skulker, Technus, AND Ember coming through.

"Oh great." Carrie groaned. "There's more."

"Well, well...looks like the dipstick split himself up," Ember pointed out with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Carrie demanded.

"And more importantly why are there three of you?!" Tucker asked seeing the three ghosts together was creepy.

"NO reason...just wanted to see what the ruckus is and we see that the welp had spilt himself up! This should be interesting," Skulker stated with a smirk.

Sam then shouted, "You jerks better stay away from him!"

"Yeah! We're going to have him go back to normal with that Ghost Catcher there!" Tucker pointed to the Fenton invention and the ghost smirked.

"Really?" Technus flew toward the Ghost Catcher and Carrie smacked her head.

"Thanks a lot, Tuck the big mouth!" Carrie cried before flying after Technus.

"Oops..." Tucker said as Sam rolled her eyes.

However, Ember rocked on her guitar which caused Carrie to hit against a wall. Technus grabbed the Ghost Catcher and flew up to Skulker and Ember, "I have the Ghost Catcher! And with it, we can-"

"Shut up!" Skulker scowled, "Do you wanna give away our plans?!"

"Oh no!" Sam cried, and the turned to Carrie. "Carrie!"

Carrie shook her head and gasped to see this, "Hey!" She tried to fly at them, but Ember just smirked.

"Don't even try, girlfriend!" Ember rapped on her guitar again and Carrie gasped before flying back again against the wall and then sliding down right near where the Dannys were.

"Lets get out of here!" Skulker stated before he and Technus flew in back into the portal with the Ghost Catcher.

"Later losers!" Ember waved before following.

Carrie growled as she turned human again and Sam and Tucker rushed up, "You ok, Carrie?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carrie replied. "But this is bad."

"Yeah...we got TWO Danny's to deal with!" Tucker cried and glanced down at the two Dannys who were still unconscious.

"NO kidding Tuck...tell me something I don't know!" Carrie snapped.

"You guys gotta quit arguing so we can check on Danny." Sam said.

Carrie sighed and walked over to see that both Dannys look like...well Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, "This is strange...remember the last time Danny split himself up? And he became Fun Danny or Super Danny?"

"Yeah, why?" Tucker asked.

"Well...I've got a feeling this separation is going to be different..." Carrie said when she saw Danny Phantom stir first, "Looks like the Ghost Danny is going to wake up first..."

Danny Phantom shook his head and glanced up, "Just what happened to me?"

Tucker explained, "You went through the Ghost Catcher and split yourself in half again."

Danny Fenton opened his eyes next and groaned, "I feel weird..." Suddenly both Dannys glanced at each other and screamed.

"WHAT IN?!" Carrie sighed and shouted,

"Calm down Danny!"

"Carrie..." Danny Fenton said. "I...uh..."

"Just what in the Ghost Zone is going on?" Danny Phantom demanded.

"Once again, you split yourself with the Ghost Catcher...and...Skulker, Ember, and Technus took the invention..." Sam sighed.

"What?!" Danny Phantom asked. "How could that have happened?!"

"Don't know...which means you are stuck as two sides of a coin! You know like Yib and Yingy?" Tucker said.

"Yin and Yang, Tucker!" Sam cried.

"Doesn't mean we have to sit around." Danny Phantom mentioned. "We have to go after them and get that Ghost Catcher back."

"Right now?" Danny Fenton asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Of course right now!" Danny Phantom rolled his eyes.

Carrie sighed, "Look...we can't right now. Besides-"

"DANNY!!" The kids heard Jack boom from above.

"Oh no." Sam gasped. "His dad's coming."

Carrie snapped her head toward Danny Phantom, "YOU, godda hide!" She turned to Danny Fenton, "And YOU will come with Sam and Tuck and I to show we were doing nothing wrong!"

Danny Fenton looked a bit unsure. "Okay...I...um..."

Carrie sighed, "Let's just go!" She grabbed Danny Fenton's wrist and rushed upstairs with Sam and Tucker following. Danny Phantom stared and turned invisible before following after them.

"Danny! What's going on? Why were you down in the lab?" Jack demanded as he glared down at the group with a stern look.

Danny Fenton tried to answer. "I was just...um..."

Carrie stared at Danny Fenton and realized that this Danny lost almost all of his confidence to Danny Phantom! That can't be good for school... "Mr. Fenton, he was down in the lab because he thought he...heard a ghost!" Carrie piped up and felt her ghost sense go off; she quickly covered her sense with a fake cough.

"Ghost?!" Jack rushed down the steps and Carrie sighed as Danny Phantom appeared beside her.

"I could have come up with that," Danny Phantom stated with obvious annoy to Danny Fenton.

Danny Fenton didn't reply back, but just turned his head down.

Carrie stared and glanced at Sam and Tucker who both shrugged, "Um...ok then...we better get up to Danny's room..." Tucker pointed out, "Before your dad realizes that Danny P is here!"

The group rushed upstairs and Danny Phantom immediately said, "We have to get that Ghost Catcher back! I can't stay like this forever!"

"Well...I can't either..." Danny Fenton stated as if he was afraid to even say so.

Carrie sighed, "This is not good...Danny Fenton has no confidence and Danny Phantom is um...bossy?"

Danny Phantom seemed offended. "What makes you say that?"

Carrie sighed, "Forget it...anyway...we need a plan..."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well...we need to get that Specter Speeder and get the Ghost Catcher back..." Carrie shrugged.

"That's what I said!" Danny Phantom shouted making Danny Fenton cringe.

"Well..." Tucker's cell rang and he picked it up, "Yeah? What? But mom, I...ok...fine, I'll be over," Tucker hung up and said, "I have to go...my mom is wanting me at dinner...later dudes..."

Tucker left and Sam sighed, "I better go too...my parents will kill me too...bye Carrie. Bye Danny...uh Phantom and Fenton..."

See ya." Carrie and Danny Phantom said as Danny Fenton just waved.

Once Sam was gone, Carrie's cell went off, "Yeah?" Lauren's cheery voice rang,

"Caroline! I have to work real late! I want you to stay with the Fenton's tonight! You can handle that right?"

"Of course." Carrie replied. "I can definitely handle that."

"Ok then! See you tomorrow honey!" Lauren hung up and Carrie sighed.

"At least we can solve this out I suppose..." She turned to Danny Phantom and Fenton; Danny P had his arms folded and was scowling about something while Danny F was staring out the window.

"Um...ok...this is weird seeing...two of you...but...how are we going to work this out?" Carrie asked, suddenly making both Dannys glance over at her.

"What do you mean?" Danny Phantom asked as Danny Fenton just frowned.

"Never mind...lets just-"

"Danny!" Maddie's voice rang.

"Oh no." Carrie groaned, and then turned to Danny Fenton. "Danny, you have to go out."

"Okay..." Danny Fenton said timidly. "I guess I could..."

Danny Fenton got up and left the room. He paused and glanced over at Carrie, before walking out. Carrie shook her head, "Man...hanging out with him is going to be REALLY tough..."

"It won't be that hard." Danny Phantom told her. "We've been in much more difficult situations than this."

Carrie shrugged and turned to Danny Phantom, "Yeah...I guess...but of course, I knew that already, I was just testing you!" Danny Phantom laughed at this.

Carrie blushed slightly before glancing away so he won't notice, _Great...now that Danny is split into two...I can't...awe man...I can't crush on both! Why does this have to happen?! Darn Ghost Catcher...maybe I should have split up too...but this was an accident!_

"You ok, Carrie?" Danny Phantom's echoy voice pulled her back to reality and she turned toward him with a fake grin.

I'm just fine." Carrie replied. "Just thinking to myself that's all."

Danny Phantom quirked an eyebrow when Carrie said, "Look, I'm going to see if...your human form is...doing ok...later!" Carrie rushed down the steps.

Danny Phantom smiled, "Carrie sure is cute when she acts sarcastic..." He gasped at what he said, "Wait...did I just say that?"

Carrie glanced down to see Danny Fenton was talking to Maddie...or at least SHE was doing the talking.

"So, is Carrie staying for tonight?" Maddie questioned.

"Um...yeah...she got a phone call from her mom..." Danny Fenton shrugged as he smiled weakly.

Carrie sighed, "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Double Trouble_**

Co-written with S.O.Lmaster. Another chapter is up and ready to be read! last time, Carrie is going to be spending the night with Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Now she must see with them to find a way to get them back to normal...

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Carrie wasn't sure which is worse...the fact that two Dannys were here...or the fact it was going to harder to hang out with both... The trio spends the rest of the evening in the lab, (after Jack realized with disappointment there were no ghosts) and tried to figure out how to get both Dannys as one.

"Um...can't we just make another...um...Ghost Catcher?" Danny Fenton asked.

"Do I look like an inventor to you?" Carrie snapped slightly.

"Oh...right." Danny realized in slight disappointment.

"Besides...we need to get revenge on Ember, Skulker, and Technus..." Carrie pointed out as she put her hand to her forehead wearily.

"You look a little tense." Danny Phantom noticed. "You sure you don't want to sit down?"

Carrie sighed, "I'm fine Danny...uh Phantom...I just...am worried that's all..."

Both Dannys frowned as Danny Phantom put his hand on Carrie's shoulder, making her glance toward him, "Hey Car, cheer up...we'll get the Ghost Catcher back..."

Carrie stared into Danny Phantom's green eyes and managed to smirk, "Ok...but just remember, it was both your faults this happen to you..."

"Technically I call it the Box Ghost's fault, but some of that is almost true." Danny Phantom stated.

Danny Fenton glared slightly at the laughing couple before saying, "Um...I'm still in the room!" Carrie and Danny Phantom glance over in surprise at his sudden outburst before Danny Fenton quickly frowned, "Well...just letting you know..."

Carrie rolled her eyes before walking toward the portal, "Maybe I should..." Suddenly she saw her red breath appear, "Huh?" Suddenly a large arm appeared from the portal and grabbed her!

"Carrie!" Danny Phantom shouted as Danny Fenton gasped.

Carrie shook her head, "Well don't just stand there! Help me! I can't even go ghost!" Carrie shouted.

Danny Phantom flew into the portal and gasped to see it was Aragon! "You?!" He cried.

Danny Fenton meanwhile was scared, but was more worried about Carrie's safety. He rushed over with a Fenton gun and tried to take a careful aim, but the arm holding Carrie was moving around too much!

"You cannot stop me, Ghost Child!" Aragon roared, "I will become king of the Ghost Zone!"

"That's what you think!" Danny Phantom yelled as he charged up a ghost ray.

He blasted it at the arm holding Carrie and back inside the lab, the claw let go of the girl halfa, causing her to fall right on top of Danny Fenton.

"Ow...you ok Danny?" Carrie asked, glancing down behind her at Danny Fenton who was blushing at the current position they both were in.

"Yeah..." Danny Fenton replied. "I'm...fine."

Carrie quirked an eyebrow before getting to her feet, "I have to help Danny Phantom...hang on...Going Ghost!" She raised her arms and turned into Carrie Angel; after doing her famous hair flick she flew into the Ghost Portal.

"Be careful, Carrie...please..." Danny Fenton said to himself; however, something told him he had to help his ghost half and Carrie.

He turned and saw the Specter Speeder. He rushed inside it and gulped as he turned it on. He knew this was scary, but he had to help.

Meanwhile, Carrie gasped to see just in time as Danny Phantom hit against a small island, "Hey! Dragon Breath!" Carrie screamed as Aragon turned to see her, "You keep away from him! Unless you want a kick in your head!"

Aragon just roared in reply before trying to grab at her, "I've heard of you, Carrie Angel! The only female half ghost hybrid! If I marry you, I will be invincible!" Aragon announced.

"She ain't interested." Danny Phantom yelled as he shot an ecto-beam at Aragon.

Aragon was thrown back and Danny Phantom flew up to Carrie, "I suggest you get back in the lab!"

"What and watch you get hurt? Forget it Phantom! I'm a half ghost girl too!" Carrie argued and gasped to see Aragon breathe fire at them, "Look out!" She grabbed Danny's hand, and with her speed, they flew out of the way before the fire can burn them up.

"But Carrie-" Danny Phantom tried to say, but Carrie growled.

"Look...I ain't going to let you get hurt! You need my speed!" Carrie said glaring up at Danny Phantom with her glowing pink eyes.

Danny Phantom crossed his arms and glared. "Well, I'm just as powerful as you. Besides I won't need your speed if I leave."

Carrie moaned, "Man...look, we just-ah!!" Carrie shoved Danny Phantom out of the way and made a shield to protect them from Aragon's blast; however, the fire was starting overcome her pink shield, "Danny...I-I can't hold back...his...fire!!"

Danny Phantom gasped before flying down toward Aragon and managed to punch the dragon hard in the gut.

Aragon gasped and tried to hit Danny Phantom with his tail. However Danny Phantom dodge that and punched Aragon again.

Carrie sighed with relief but watched Danny Phantom fly out of Aragon's fire blasts, "I have to..." She gasped as she see the Specter Speeder fly into the Ghost Zone, "Huh?"

"Stay away from them!" She heard Danny Fenton shout and the Specter Speeder blasted Aragon away from Danny Phantom.

"Danny Fenton?" Carrie wondered. "You're here?"

Danny Fenton blushed, "Sorry...I just can't stand the fact to see you..." He paused to see Danny Phantom glaring at him, "And my ghost half getting hurt you know..." He shrugged and smiled weakly.

Carrie stared, "Well...whatever, we just need-" She gasped as she once again grabbed by Aragon's clawed fist, "For crying out loud! Not again!"

Danny Fenton gasped as he tried to push a button on the Specter Speeder controls. A blast came from it and hit Aragon dead center, causing the dragon king to cry out in pain. However, his held on Carrie caused her to revert back to her human form. She screamed in pain before falling unconscious. Danny Phantom flew over and grabbed the necklace, which made Aragon turn back to his normal form. Danny Phantom grabbed Carrie while Danny Fenton blasted Aragon away through some unknown door.

Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton both sighed, "That's relief..." Phantom stated as Danny Fenton nodded in agreement. They flew back into the lab and Danny Fenton rushed out of the Specter Speeder as Danny Phantom held onto Carrie who was still unconscious.

"Is she ok?" Danny Fenton asked, very concerned.

"She'll be fine." Danny Phantom answered.

"I think I better take her up to my room...you know it's getting late?" Danny Fenton pointed out.

Danny Phantom frowned, "I guess, but how about I phase all of us to my room?"

Danny Fenton stared, and felt...a weird feeling churn his stomach... "Well..." But Danny Phantom grabbed Danny Fenton's arm and he phased them through the roof to Danny's room.

"Look, since I can't sleep, I'm going to patrol the city...so, later..." Danny Phantom stated as he laid Carrie on her sleeping bag; before he can move, he stared at Carrie's pretty face before shaking his head and flew out the window.

Danny Fenton sighed as he watched Carrie shake her head and sat up, "What happened?" She moaned rubbing her head.

"Oh, uh..." Danny Fenton tried to explain. "You...got knocked out and...my ghost form and I brought you here."

Carrie stared up at Danny Fenton, "Why do I get the beating all the time...do I have this thing that makes ghosts wanna kick my butt?"

Danny Fenton chuckled nervously, "Well...I guess so..." Carrie rolled her eyes when Maddie walked into the room.

"Kids, it's time for you both to get some sleep," Maddie smiled.

"Sure mom..." Danny Fenton stated as Carrie sighed...

* * *

The next morning...

Carrie woke up first and wondered the events of yesterday were just a nightmare, "Morning, Carrie..." Carrie gasped and glanced up to see Danny Phantom leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Danny, you're still in ghost form." Carrie noticed.

"Um...that's because I split myself yesterday, remember?" Carrie glanced over to see Danny Fenton sleeping in his bed.

"Oh...I thought that was nightmare..." Carrie shook her head as Danny Phantom chuckled, "Where did you go last night?"

"Just flew around town..." Danny Phantom shrugged.

Carrie sighed, "Well...since today is Saturday...we might as well try to get you and Danny Fenton back to the same person..."

The door suddenly opened and Jazz walked in, "Danny? Carrie?" She glanced over at Danny Phantom and then at sleeping Danny Fenton, "What in?!"

"Jazz...Danny split himself up...again..." Carrie sighed.

"Again?!" Jazz sighed in defeat as Danny Phantom sighed.

"Yes." She answered. "The only problem is we don't have the Ghost Catcher to change him back."

"What happened to it?" Jazz asked.

"Ember, Skulker, and Technus took it..." Carrie rolled her eyes, "Who knows what they want with it...but it can't be good that's for sure..."

Jazz thought about it for a moment and said, "I think we better get it back..."

"How?" Danny Phantom asked.

"Well, Sam, Tucker, Alan and I can get it back," Jazz suggested.

"You? With Sam, Tucker, and Alan?" Carrie asked as Danny Fenton yawned waking up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Danny," Carrie said. "Jazz and the others are going to find the Ghost Catcher so we can merge you with Danny Phantom again."

Danny Fenton stared and glanced over at Jazz, "You? But why?"

"Come on, bro...I don't think I can cover up for TWO brothers..." Jazz sighed.

Danny Phantom chuckled, "That is true..."

Carrie picked up her cell and dialed Sam's number; she later heard a voice answer, "Yeah?"

"Sam...call Tucker and get your butts over here..." Carrie stated.

* * *

Later that day...

"What's going on?" Tucker asked, "And why is Alan Marine here?"

"You guys are going into the Ghost Zone to get the Ghost Catcher back," Danny Phantom answered.

Danny Fenton nodded in agreement.

Sam and Tucker glance at each other, "But what about you guys?" Sam asked.

"Carrie is going to stay here and entertain them while we get that Ghost Catcher back," Jazz answered.

"ME?!" Carrie cried.

"Carrie, don't worry, we'll be back soon!" Jazz assured the girl halfa as she, Alan, Sam, and Tucker got in the Specter Speeder to go into the Ghost Zone, "Have fun!"

But..." Carrie watched the Speeder went inside before glancing over at Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, "Um..."

Danny Phantom smiled slyly as Danny Fenton looked away nervously. Carrie gulped as she thought, _How do you hang out with a boy who's personality is split?_

"Ok then...um..." Carrie sighed, "Look, I think the only way for us to work this out is...um...hang out I guess...but ONLY one at a time...it would be too suspicious if I hang out with both of you..."

"Okay..." Danny Fenton shyly agreed.

"But I have no idea who to hang out with first..." Carrie frowned; she sighed and said, "Ok...Danny Fenton, you better come with me..."

"Really?" Danny Fenton asked unsure.

Danny Phantom frowned, "Him first?"

Carrie sighed, "Um...no, I'll be going by myself...yes, Danny Fenton first...sorry Phantom...but if there is a ghost attack, I'll be hanging out with you..."

She grabbed Danny Fenton's hand (which made him blush, as she did too) and rushed upstairs, leaving Danny Phantom looking slightly let down...

Carrie immediately let go of Danny Fenton's hand as soon as they were outside the house, "Let's go to the Nasty Burger..."

Danny Fenton shrugged and followed her; unknown to them both, Danny Phantom was following invisible. Once they were there, Carrie felt nervous...it looked like she and Danny were on a date!

"Uh...um..." Danny Fenton tried to make conversation, but couldn't really say anything.

Carrie stared, "Man...you're ALOT more quiet than you usually are..."

Danny Fenton stared, "I...well..."

Carrie sighed as she buried her face in her arms and Danny Fenton frowned, "You ok, Carrie?"

Carrie snapped her head up, "No! My best friend's personality is split, I was attacked by a dragon ghost moron! I have to entertain two Dannys! Of course I'm not ok!"

"Oh...okay."

Carrie sighed, "Sorry Danny...I'm just...stressed that's all..."

Danny Fenton frowned, _This is really weird...without my ghost half...I feel...too shy to even be with Carrie...and just now...I notice how...pretty she looks? Oh boy...I can't believe I just thought that..._

Danny Fenton gulped, "Um...Carrie?"

Carrie glanced over, "What Danny?"

_Come on...say it...you can do it...even without your darn confidence..._ Danny Fenton thought.

"So..." Carrie asked. "What is it?"

"I..." Danny was about to say, when Carrie gasped to see her ghost sense go off.

"Hold that thought..." Carrie rushed off leaving Danny Fenton sighing in both disappointment and relief.

Carrie rushed in the back and turned ghost before flying up in the sky, "Now where is that ghost?"

"Hey Carrie!" Carrie turned to see Danny Phantom waving at her.

"You?!" She tackled him to the wall with her hands on his arms, "You made my ghost sense go off?"

Danny Phantom chuckled, "I suppose..."

"What are you doing here anyway?!" She angrily asked.

Danny Phantom shrugged, "Hey...I was bored...so..."

"You followed me and your human self?" Carrie finished.

Danny Phantom smirked, "Bingo!"

Carrie let go of Danny Phantom and put her hand to her forehead, "That's just great...please hurry up you guys..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the far cold regions of the Ghost Zone… "We're lost!" Sam cried as they flew around in the endless Ghost Zone...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Double Trouble_**

Co-written with S.O.Lmaster. I'm very sorry for the long wait, but anyway, here's chapter 3! horah! last time, Sam and the others are now lost in the Ghost Zone. meanwhile, Carrie just found out that Danny Phantom has been following her and Danny Fenton...what's going to happen now?

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

The endless void was a beautiful sight yet terrifying just the same. Sam's violet eyes scanned the endless Ghost Zone; passing by the floating doors that led into different dimensions.

"Man...I'm curious on how we're going to find that Ghost Catcher..." Alan suddenly stated making the other three jump in surprise since they all hadn't said a word for a long while.

"What?" He shrugged.

Tucker who was driving frowned slightly, "Awe man...if we can't find Ember, Skulker, OR Technus..."

"Danny will be stuck being split apart forever," Sam finished with sigh.

Jazz shook her head, "This is just crazy...and Carrie is having even more difficult time with this then we are..."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, turning her head over to glance at the older girl.

Jazz just shrugged. "It's just a thought."

Alan sighed, "Well...Jazz is right...Carrie's feelings for Danny is now more difficult since there are now two of them. And since you can't love two people at the same time...it makes it harder to choose one or the other."

"Wow, you're right." Tucker said. "That is more difficult."

Alan shook his head, "Of course I'm right..."

Jazz frowned, "Well...we godda get that Ghost Catcher back real soon..."

"I wonder how Carrie is doing with cooping up with two Dannys...?" Sam wondered in thought.

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Danny Phantom! Why did you follow?" Carrie demanded both slightly angry and surprised the ghost kid would follow...

"What was I supposed to do?" Danny Phantom asked as he shrugged.

"Hunt ghosts? Go on patrol? How hard is that?" Carrie asked as she let go of Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom just chuckled as he dusted himself off, "You know Carrie...if there's one thing I know, it's the fact that you can be in danger without knowing it..."

"So?" Carrie questioned. "How can that happen? I can take care of myself?"

"Really? Then why did Aragon grabbed you?" Danny Phantom retorted.

"He caught me by surprise!" Carrie argued.

Danny Phantom started to laugh with Carrie glaring up at him.

"Well, if you did happen to get into trouble, my human self wouldn't have been able to save you."

"What?! But can't he..." Carrie smacked her forehead and groaned, "Argh...I keep forgetting...sheesh..."

Danny Phantom smirked, "See? Carrie, you always manage to get yourself into trouble. And I always end up having to save you before you even start fighting by my side. Face it...you're a damsel in distress more than a partner."

"What?!" Carrie asked surprised. "You never said that to me before!"

Danny Phantom frowned slightly, "I guess without my casual human self...I have more courage to talk about some stuff in front of you more than before..." He shrugged as Carrie quirked an eyebrow.

"You really are...one strange ghost..." Carrie whispered as she put her hand to her head.

Danny Phantom shrugged, "You know Carrie...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...if I did that is..."

"Why would you hurt my feelings?" Carrie asked. "Just because you're more egocentric now, it doesn't mean you're a jerk."

Danny Phantom smiled which caused Carrie to have butterflies in her stomach, "Thanks for saying so, Angel."

Carrie blushed when she remembered, "Oh my gosh! I left Danny Fenton by himself in the Nasty Burger! Man, am I an idiot or stupid? Maybe both?"

Then she quickly rushed into the Nasty Burger.

Danny Phantom chuckled. Carrie turned human and saw Danny Fenton wasn't alone... "Oh no..." She whispered seeing WHO it was with him.

"Hey Fenturd! Just what do you think you're doing?" Dash asked as he and his jock buddies laughed.

Danny Fenton just looked nervous. "Uh...um..."

Carrie glared and marched over, "Hey Dash! Have you ever thought of leaving Danny alone for ONCE in your life?"

Dash smirked, "Let me think...NO! Fenton is so easy to pick on, I just have to push him slightly and he's down for the count!" Dash, Kwan, and the others laughed.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "You really need to get a life, Dash...seriously...cause I see some bad happening in your near future..."

Dash glared at her, "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Carrie narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you'll see."

Dash glared at her even more, "Don't you start, Carrie! I can't hit you...but I have no problem beating up your boyfriend here!"

Danny Fenton blushed at this remark as did Carrie who said, "He's NOT my boyfriend! How many times do I have to keep saying that?!"

"Well, what do you have to say, Fenton?"

"I...well...she's..." Danny Fenton stuttered as Dash laughed.

"Should've guessed! Fenton and Francess, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Dash sang as his friends laughed; Danny Fenton and Carrie both blushed even more.

"Shut up!" Carrie cried.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Dash continues to sing when he gasped and his eyes suddenly glowed green.

Carrie and Danny Fenton looked somewhat confused. Suddenly Dash started banging his head against one of the tables as the others watched confused, "Dash? You ok?" Kwan asked, but Dash didn't answer; he only continued to bang his head against the table.

Suddenly, Dash went over to a little girl and shouted, "BOO!!" The little girl screamed and started to cry when the mother came up.

"Hey you!" Dash's eyes turn normal as the mother came over with her umbrella.

"Huh?" Dash asked confused and got his head hit by the umbrella and he started to run out with the mother banging his head with the umbrella, "You rude teenager! Scaring my daughter like that!"

"But I!" Kwan and the others followed after the mother screaming at them as Danny Fenton and Carrie glanced at each other.

They suddenly hear familiar giggling. Danny Phantom appeared beside Carrie and smirked at her, "I never get enough of that," He laughed.

Carrie sighed as Danny Fenton smiled, "Yeah, that was really great."

Danny Phantom smiled in satisfactory when Danny Fenton got up, "I'll be right back..." He left to the bathroom and Carrie turned to Danny Phantom.

"You do realize using your powers on Dash isn't good right?" Carrie asked as she folded her arms and glared at Danny Phantom.

"Well, I couldn't just let him keep acting like a jerk to you, could I?" Danny Phantom asked.

Carrie shrugged, "I suppose..." Danny Phantom was about to say something when they both heard a squeal.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE GHOST BOY!!" Carrie and Danny Phantom saw Paulina looking really jittery.

"Oh great..." Carrie mumbled as Paulina rushed over and hugged Danny Phantom.

"I can't believe it's really you." Paulina said happily.

Danny Phantom stared and said, "I guess so...Who else looks like me?"

Carrie rolled her eyes and said in a low-tone voice, "Considering of HER being here...it could be a lot worse..."

Paulina glared at Carrie, "What did you say, Sarcastic Loser?"

Carrie gave Paulina side-way boring look, "Nothing Prep Queen...just the fact you are the same as always..."

Paulina glared at her, "You're just jealous because I love the Ghost Boy more than you!"

"Well, excuse me?" Carrie asked angrily.

Danny Phantom pushed Paulina away, and tried saying, "Hang on, guys! Just cool it!"

Paulina said dreamily to Danny Phantom, "Hey, it's not my fault I turned out more pretty than her!"

Carrie glared at Paulina with glowing hot pink eyes, "You REALLY are pushing it..." the halfa girl growled.

Paulina smirked as the fuming girl, "Oh yeah? No wonder you have no boyfriends and most of the boys hate you...you're so sarcastic and have loser glands all over you, mix that together and you get a girl who had no life! The Ghost Boy wouldn't like you for that!"

"Well, for your info..." Carrie was saying until Danny Phantom pushed her and Paulina apart.

"Um Paulina..." Danny Phantom tried to say and saw Carrie's boiling point was going to explode at any moment, "I think Carrie and I need to leave now...before you two get into a fight..."

"What?! Why can't you take me?! Why 'her'?!" Paulina pointed at Carrie as if she was some ugly slug.

"Um Paulina...it's because I knew Carrie a lot more than you...I guess..." Danny Phantom frowned as Paulina gave him a pout. Then he told her. "But don't worry. We might run into each other again." he muttered. "Hopefully not too soon."

Paulina squealed, "Ok! But I better NOT see her again!" Carrie glared at Paulina and the Spanish girl left with a delightful look on her face.

Carrie shook her head and marched the other way to sit down at table and covered her face to cool her burning anger, "No boyfriends?! Please..." she mumbled as Danny Phantom sat beside her.

"Carrie?" Danny Phantom asked. "Are you alright?"

Carrie shook her head, "Considering I was about to rip Paulina's hair off...I perfectly fine..."

Danny Phantom frowned and put his arm around her, "Hey...calm down...Paulina is gone now..."

Carrie glanced over and sighed, "I guess...what's taking Danny Fenton so long?" Carrie asked when Danny Fenton came right on cue.

"Hey guys...um...am I missing anything?" Danny Fenton asked, noticing Danny Phantom holding Carrie by her shoulders and he frowned, "Cause it looks like I did..."

"Well..." Carrie was about to say when,

"Smile for the camera!" The trio glanced up and gasped to see a flash.

"This is great!" A reporter stated and went up to Carrie, "What's your name, miss?"

"Um...Carrie Francess?" Carrie asked unsure.

"This will be a great story! Carrie Francess, Danny Phantom, and..." He turned to Danny Fenton, "You're name son?"

"Danny Fenton?" Danny Fenton answered.

"Danny Fenton love triangle! Who will she chose?!" The reporter announced.

"What?!" Carrie asked in shock. "It's nothing like that!"

"Have fun!" The reporter waved and left leaving the group utterly and completely shocked.

"Oh no..." Danny Fenton moaned at this.

"Well, that could've been worse." Danny Phantom said.

However, as the group walked, a newspaper landed beside them and Carrie gasped, seeing a picture of the three of them and the title: Ghost Boy finds new love, but the girl has to choose one or the other!

"Not bad huh?!" Carrie growled.

"What does it say?" Danny Fenton asked.

Carrie began to read out loud: _No one is sure how love began. However, it looks like the mysterious Ghost Boy aka Danny Phantom has found a new love. Carrie Angel seemed to be no where in sight of this seeing he's hanging out with a normal human girl who happens to be very pretty._

"Hey, they called you pretty." Danny Phantom pointed out.

Carrie shook her head and continued reading out loud: _However, the girl Carrie Francess with a coincidence she and the Ghost Girl have the same first name, seems to be hanging out with a boy already, named Danny Fenton. More irony. But who will Carrie Francess choose? Will she pick Danny Fenton? Or Danny Phantom? And what about Carrie Angel? Only time will tell..._

"Why...why would it say that?" Danny Fenton asked.

"Not sure...but this isn't good...we really need to get you both to the same kid as before...or this rumor is going to be one hard thing to explain! My mom is SO going to kill me seeing that I'm with..." She used air quotes on the next statement, "The Ghost Boy..."

"But I wonder where Sam, Tucker, Alan, and Jazz are with that Ghost Catcher." Danny Phantom said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Double Trouble_**

Co-written with S.O.Lmaster. last time, Carrie is no the verge of losing her mind since the public wants her to either chose Danny Fenton or Phantom! who will she chose? And what about Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Alan?

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"Tucker...I know this for a fact that you have NO idea where we are..." Alan pointed out in his usual draw-in tone.

"What?! Of course I do! We're near Skulker's island!" Tucker retorted.

"No we aren't...Skulker's island is NO where near us," Sam stated pointing at the map.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker asked as he pointed out the window. "Then what's that?"

Sam, Alan, and Jazz all look out and glared at the Techno boy, "That's just a regular island!!"

Tucker winced, "Sorry...I thought it was Skulker's Island...you get so used to this place, everything looks the same after awhile..."

Jazz just sighed. "Let's just keep looking."

Sam glanced back down on her map when she happened to glance over to her left and gasped, "Guys...I think our lost issue isn't going to be a problem anymore..."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Because I think I see our ghosts ahead..." Sam pointed and sure enough, there was Skulker, Ember, and Technus.

Jazz, Tucker, and Alan all gasped. "Well...ready to beat them?" Jazz asked, slightly afraid.

"Quite honestly...not really, but who said anyone was ready anyway..." Alan shrugged biting his lip slightly.

"Let's do this!" Tucker stated determinedly and flew the Specter Speeder toward the laughing trio of ghosts.

"TUCKER!!" Sam screamed.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Carrie was sitting in her room, deep in thought. She thought about both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom...

"I wonder what I'm gonna do about both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom?" Carrie thought.

The words of choosing still rang in her head, who will she chose?

"Who will I chose indeed..." Carrie groaned.

After telling both Dannys she had to go home to think about some stuff, she went up to her room to think things through with them both...and the thing was...she found out that she...well...loved both Dannys!

And it was giving her a headache...she thought about through the things of how Valerie ended up liking Danny Fenton while Paulina ended up liking Danny Phantom...

"Ugh...why me...?!" Carrie moaned and took out a catalog of both Dannys forms and stared at his human and ghost form, "I like Danny Fenton because...he's shy, sweet...and well...cute..."

Then she thought about the other Danny. "But I do also like Danny Phantom because he's brave, heroic, and...Confident."

She stared at Danny Fenton's shy yet smile. And glanced over at Danny Phantom's cocky yet...kind of hot...smile. Carrie let out a moan, "If those guys don't come back with that Ghost Catcher pretty soon, I am so going to go insane! I can't like both Dannys! And I can't choose one or the other!"

She suddenly felt that burning sensation go in her throat and allowed her red ghost sense to come out, "Huh?" she wondered when she heard the same echo voice...

"You feeling ok, Carrie?" Carrie turned to see Danny Phantom floating behind her.

"Danny Phantom," Carrie said a bit surprised. "Of course I'm okay."

Danny Phantom smiled, "You sure? Ever since that newspaper report, you've been...acting more tense then I ever seen you before..."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Wow...you really are smart, Phantom...sheesh...look here, I'm just upset because of the fact that stupid newspaper article has this crazy idea of a stupid love triangle thing between me, you, and Danny Fenton..."

"Oh, come on." Danny Phantom scoffed. "You know all that stuff isn't true."

Carrie blushed slightly and glanced away, "Yeah well..." She trailed off, causing Danny Phantom to quirk an eyebrow.

"Carrie?" Carrie said nothing and Danny Phantom walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Carrie...you feeling alright?" He made Carrie turn to face him, but she kept her head down, "Carrie..." He put his white gloved hand under her chin and had her glance up, causing them both to look into each others eyes.

Carrie started getting lost in Danny Phantom's glowing emerald colored eyes and suddenly, the ghost boy closed the short gap between them with a small yet passionate kiss...

Carrie loved it however, something was missing...it didn't feel right for some strange reason...so she backed away.

"Carrie?" Danny Phantom asked.

Carrie shook her head, "Danny Phantom...don't get me wrong...but...I don't know...look, I have to be alone...right now...sorry..." Carrie turned into her ghost form and flew out of her room, leaving Danny Phantom both confused and slightly hurt.

As Carrie's long silky silver haired flowed through the wind, she kept thinking about that kiss...it was like, a part of it was missing...She happened to glance down to see Danny Fenton staring off into space on a park bench. She flew down and called, "Hey, Danny Fenton..."

Danny Fenton looked around until he spotted Carrie. "Carrie..."

Carrie landed and smiled, "Hey...uh...look, that thing you were about to tell earlier in the Nasty Burger..."

Danny Fenton stared and blushed, "I...well I..." He rubbed his head and raven colored hair, "Yeah that..."

Carrie sat beside him and turned human, "Well, what was it? You can tell me...It's not like I'm going to hurt you...unless it's a stupid thing..."

Danny started twiddling his fingers as he looked nervous. "Well, no...It's just that I..."

Carrie sighed, and placed her finger on his lips to silence his stutter, "I know what you're about to tell me Danny..."

Danny Fenton blushed, "Y-y-you do?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "No...just assuming...of course I do! And I think this will prove it..." Carrie leaned over and kissed Danny Fenton, shocking the boy.

However, like with Danny Phantom, this kiss didn't feel right...Carrie finally backed away and saw the dazed look on Danny Fenton's face. She sighed and shook her head, "Just as I thought..."

Danny Fenton didn't seem to notice Carrie's expression.

Carrie got up and started to walk away and Danny Fenton shook his head and noticed the girl halfa walking away, "Carrie?" Carrie stopped and turned toward him.

"Danny...I don't know how to put this...but...it's like the kiss I gave you...was missing something...just like the kiss Danny Phantom gave me..." Carrie pointed out.

Danny Fenton seemed confused. "What?"

Carrie sighed in frustration as she said, "In other words...I can't love you both...you and Danny Phantom...and even if I chose one of you, it would never feel right...because you have to be complete as one in order to...well...feel complete!"

"Complete?" Danny Fenton questioned. "I...I can do that."

Carrie shook her head, "Not without the ghost catcher...without that thing, you and Danny Phantom will be...well...stuck as two opposites of a coin like Yin and Yang forever..."

Danny Fenton frowned...

Danny Phantom meanwhile has seen and heard the whole thing Carrie had said. She was right...no wonder she backed away...

Danny Phantom peeked around the tree he was hiding and watched his human form walk up, "I'm sure Tucker and the others will get it back, Carrie..."

"And if they don't...you and Danny Phantom will be stuck like this...forever..." Carrie sighed.

"I think they will get it back." Danny Fenton said positively.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Skulker, Ember, and Technus were laughing, "SO, what do we do with this thing?" Ember asked.

"Well...we can always destroy it! I Technus can use my electric and technology to destroy this thing!" Technus shouted and raised his hands to do so, but Skulker stopped him.

"No, you idiot! We brought this thing here to lure the ghost boy, human boy, and their girlfriend to be here!" Skulker scowled.

"You did what?!" Sam angrily questioned.

The ghosts glanced up to see Sam, Jazz, Alan, and Tucker flying the Specter Speeder, "What are you whelps doing here?!" Skulker asked, glaring up at them.

Jazz answered, "We want the Ghost Catcher back!"

"You'll have to fight us to get it!" Ember answered and rapped on her guitar toward the Specter Speeder.

Tucker managed to dodge the blast, "Now what?!" He cried as Skulker got his weapons out.

"I may have a plan!" Sam stated as Technus held up his glowing hands.

"Tell us about it?" Alan shouted.

"Ok...look, here's what we do!" Sam urged as Tucker managed to dodge another missile and guitar rap.

Skulker was about to blast when he felt something blast him. He glared and turned toward who done it, which was Sam, "Wanna fight?! Just try it!" Sam was holding the Fenton Bazooka and aimed at him.

Then she fired another blast toward the ghosts. Skulker, Ember, and Technus dodged when another blast came over their heads. They glanced up to see Jazz in the Fenton Peeler, "Hey ghosts! Get ready to be defeated!"

While the girls distracted the ghosts, Alan and Tucker sneaked over to the Ghost Catcher, "Come on, we godda get this thing back in the Specter Speeder!" Alan urged in a hasty whisper.

"I know." Tucker whispered back. "Let's just grab it and go."

Tucker and Alan grabbed it and was about to get back when a blast came right at their feet. The boys gasped to see Technus smirking at them, "Where do you think you two are going?!"

Tucker and Alan glanced at each other before smiling weakly up at the ghost, "Um...just...wanting to check on this thing!" Tucker lied smirking.

"No we weren't, we just were about to steal it back that's all...bye!" Alan said and he and Tucker started to run.

"You need to get better at lying!" Tucker shouted.

Tucker and Alan continued running to the Specter Speeder with the Ghost Catcher.

Sam managed to dodge another missile from Skulker and blasted him away right into Technus who was about to blast at Tucker and Alan, "Get in the Specter Speeder Jazz!" Sam commanded and started running over.

"In a minute!" Jazz shouted back and managed to punch Ember away.

"Why you!" Ember was about to grab Jazz but, the red-headed girl only kicked her away.

"Being around Carrie and Danny so much gave me the feeling to do that!" Jazz said with a smirk, when she felt Sam grab her by the shoulder and hauled her into the Specter Speeder before speeding off.

The ghosts watched the Speeder go and they all glared at each other, "This is all your fault!" Ember screeched pointing at Skulker.

"My fault?!" Skulker angrily questioned.

"Yeah!" Ember cried.

"It wasn't my fault! It was long-winded speech Technus!" Skulker argued.

"Me?! I Technus will now beat you both!" Technus shouted and the three ghosts started to fight.

Jazz pressed the button to return to normal and smiled, "I think the Fenton Peeler is my weapon of choice."

"Of course it is Jazz," Sam smiled and turned to Tucker, "Now let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Double Trouble**_

Co-written with S.O.Lmaster. here's the last chapter! sorry for the wait. please enjoy it! and I hope you review too! and I will try to continue my other stories as well! last time Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Alan managed to get the Ghost Catcher back! what will happen now?

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

While Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Alan were on their way with the Ghost Catcher, Carrie was still with both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

"Carrie, I'm sure the others will be back, give them some time," Danny Fenton stated with a concern frown.

Carrie sighed and looked away, "I don't know Danny...you see, I can't chose neither of you...because it just doesn't feel right..."

"Is that why you walked away?" Danny Fenton and Carrie turn to see Danny Phantom with a frown on his face.

"Well, that is kinda why." Carrie answered.

Suddenly the group heard what appeared to be the sound of cameras and they hear a voice shout, "I think I see them!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Carrie moaned, "Not the Press!"

Danny Phantom grabbed Danny Fenton and Carrie, "Let's go!"

Then he flew away with them, and turned invisible so no one would spot them.

They flew to the lab where no one can bother them. As soon as they were inside, they see the Specter Speeder fly in, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Alan!" Carrie called in surprise, "You guys are back!"

"That's right." Sam said as she got out. "And we have the Ghost Catcher."

"You did?! That's great," Danny Phantom sighed with relief as Tucker and Alan dragged it out.

"Ok then...now go ahead and go in," Alan stated.

"Uh..." Danny Fenton seemed unsure. "Would this really work?"

"Hey, if it can work last time, it will work this time," Tucker stated with a smile.

Danny Fenton and Phantom glanced at each other and both sighed, "Well...here it goes..." Danny Phantom stated and grabbed Danny Fenton's arm when Carrie said,

"Wait!" Both boys turned and Carrie walked up, "Ok look...I have to admit, hanging out with you both was...fun I guess...but...before you both go," She placed a kiss on both their cheeks.

Danny Phantom slightly smiled. "Well...it was fun hanging out with you too."

Danny Fenton blushed real bad, "Yeah...it was...thanks..."

Carrie stood back next to Sam who put her arm around her shoulders and the two Dannys jumped up. They glanced back at Carrie one last time before flying through the Ghost Catcher. There was a flash of light, causing Carrie and the others to look away.

Once the light was over, they looked to see Danny in his human form and not split up anymore, "Whoa...that was easy..." He said, rubbing his raven colored hair.

"Danny! Man I'm SO glad you're not split up again!" Carrie cried and rushed over, hugging him.

Jazz came up to him also. "And glad to see you're yourself again."

Danny blushed slightly at Carrie hugging him and smiled up at Jazz, "Thanks sis...I'm glad I'm in one piece too..."

"So, did you do anything interesting while we were gone?" Sam asked.

Carrie and Danny glance at each other and smiled, "Not really..." Carrie shrugged, "It was just a complete waste of time on our part that's for sure."

"Yeah, I could've thought of something better," Danny pointed out in agreement.

Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Alan all glance at each other as the halfas laughed while going upstairs, "Ok...that was weird..." Jazz pointed out.

"Actually, in retrospect, it was just downright strange," Alan stated.

"Right..." Danny agreed with a nervous grin.

Soon, Danny and Carrie found themselves on the roof of the Op-center. Carrie glanced over and remembered the kisses she had with each form and knew that it would have never have felt the same since they needed to be complete.

"Carrie?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah Danny?" Carrie asked, frowning.

"I've been thinking." Danny said. "About that kiss."

Carrie stared and felt blood rush to her cheeks, "Uh...what about it?"

Danny shrugged, "You told me...well, both of me that when you kissed both my forms...it didn't feel right..."

Carrie sighed, "Well...yeah...that's why I could chose neither of you...without you know being one and the same..."

Danny glanced over and blushed slightly, "Yeah...well..."

Carrie glanced over and sighed, "Fine..." She grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her; she then kissed him. Now, before, Carrie felt like something was missing...something she never could make out...but not this time. This kiss felt...complete...

Carrie pulled away and glanced off in a direction, her heart pumping slightly fast as Danny blushed, "Um..."

"Before you ask, yeah, I think that kiss was the best one I have ever experienced..." Carrie answered, still not looking at him.

"And it's better now that I'm one person." Danny added.

Carrie nodded. Danny smiled, "Well then..." He suddenly and immaturity pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Carrie cried as Danny turned into his ghost form.

"Catch me if you can, Angel!" Danny stated and flew off.

Carrie sighed. "I think I liked it better when he was shy and confident at the same time." Carrie turned into her ghost form and flew off after him. Being the fastest ghost hybrid in the whole Ghost Zone, she had no problem with catching him.

"Ha!" Carrie tackled Danny to the ground, "Got you now!"

Danny laughed as he and Carrie started to wrestle in the park in which Carrie had followed him. Until it was Danny who was on top of her, "Now I got you pinned down, Carrie Angel."

"Not for long!" Carrie shouted back.

Carrie tried to use all her strength against Danny, but since she had no super strength, Danny easily got her down again, "Ok, ok! Truce for crying out loud, Phantom!"

Danny chuckled as he let go of Carrie. "Looks like I win this time."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "This time you do...but you would never beat me in a race that's for sure."

Danny smirked, "Listen to you, smart mouth!"

Carrie gave Danny a one-sided look, "Correction, Phantom...I'm known as the Sarcastic Queen..." She put her face right in his grill as she whispered, "Learn it...know it...and fear it..."

Then Carrie flew off, leaving behind Danny. Danny smirked, "Oh yeah?!" He flew up and grabbed one of Carrie's legs.

"Hey!" She cried as Danny pulled her to his height; although he was taller than her by two inches, "Danny, what in-?!"

She had no time for Danny leaned over and kissed her. Carrie gasped, but finally closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Finally, Danny pulled back and placed his forehead against her forehead, "You may be sarcastic...but I think you're the best girl anyone can ask for...I think..."

Carrie smiled. "Glad you noticed that."

Danny smiled as they glanced up at the moon, both glad to know that nothing can come between them, "By the way, Carrie...I'm not sure how to say this but..." He took out the ring that he wanted to give to Valerie earlier and placed it on Carrie's finger.

Carrie stared, "In other words...you wanna go steady?"

"If that's ok with you," Danny said blushing.

Carrie smiled again as she held her finger. "Sure."

They flew off. They needed to straight some things out with press of course...

The End


End file.
